japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Chi-Chi
Future Chi-Chi is the depress alternate timeline counterpart of Chi-Chi in the timeline that Future Trunks came from. Background :"What am I going to do? There's no talking in to him. I don't know what I do If I ever lose him Dad, he's all I have left oh Goku". :— Future Chi-Chi talking about her only son in the History of Trunks. (English Version) In Future Trunks timeline, Chi-Chi's life was exactly the same as her mainstream present day timeline counterpart. However all that changed when her kind hearted loving husband, Future Son Goku, had died of his un curable heart disease and the planet Earth is dominated by the two killer Androids two years later after Goku's passing. Future Chi-Chi is seen as one of the very few survivors. A few years after Goku's death, Chi-Chi is shown at the age of 43 and still lives in her late husband's house on Mount Paozu, with her elderly father, Future Ox King, still visiting her very often. She eventually loses her 23 year old son, Future Son Gohan, in which is her only son in this timeline to the brutal Androids. She had managed to stay alive from the androids, most likely because her house is hidden away in the mountains, and luckily by being away from major cities that the androids seemed to target. Although it can be assumed that she was killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage, or if she wasn't already killed by Black Goku. Personality Future Chi-Chi looks to be extremely depressed, stress out and mostly sad in this timeline. Most likely due to the fact that Goku was killed by a incurable heart virus, and that her only child, Future Son Gohan, was constantly battling the two androids, and is eventually killed by the androids. She probably had the same personality as her present day counterpart, but once her husband dies, this is what probably caused her personality to change forever, being similar to her only son. Such as having arguments with Gohan in the English version by talking to her dad as she tells him that there is no getting through to him. But she does get worry about him from time to time. Appearance Future Chi-Chi looks exactly like her present day timeline counterpart. She is seen wearing the same style of clothing that her family wears, but the only difference is her hair style. She is seen having her hair rap up in a bun, but the bun is inside a white cap that is tie around a blur ribbon. She is also seen have large, and thin straight stains covering parts of her face. She also has no earrings on her ears. Abilities Quotes *Wise man carrying groceries come on in (English version) *Gohan tell me if he is alright? (English version) *What am I gonna do? There's no talking to him (English version) *I don't know what I do If I ever lose him Dad, he's all I have left oh Goku *If it weren't for Goku and his friends Gohan would been a scholar by now (Japanese version) Relationships 'The Future Ox King' She gets along with her father and enjoys his frequently visits. 'Future Son Goku' She loves her husband and was devastated when he die from a Heart Virus. She has kept photos of him ever since his death, and has never stop thinking about him. 'Future Grandpa Son Gohan' She only met him once and saw how kind he was. 'Future Son Gohan' She loves her son dearly but wishes that he stop fighting the Androids. Knownable Relatives *'The Future Ox King' (Father) *'Future Chi-Chi's mother' (Mother/dead) *'Future Son Goku' (Husband/dead) *'Future Son Gohan' (Son) *'Future Grandpa Son Gohan' (Adopted grandfather in law/dead) *'Future Bardock' (Father in law) *'Future Gine' (Mother in law/dead) *'Future Raditz' (Brother in law/dead) *'Chi-Chi' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *This alternate timeline version of Chi-Chi seems not to be an over protected mother, like how her mainstream present day timeline counterpart was. However she still wanted her son to be a scholar in the Japanese version which wasn't mentioned at all in the English version. *It's possible that she found out about Gohan's death from either Future Bulma, or Trunks. *She seems to be making baby clothes when her father comes to visit her. Hinting that Future Son Goten was supposed to be born before Future Gohan's death but long after her husband's death. Even her own son interacts with him in DBZ Raging Blast 2. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Naoko Watanabe *'English' : Cynthia Cranz all information on Future Chi-Chi came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Chi-Chi Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-012.jpg|Future Chi-Chi is shock that her kind loving husband is dead and is about to look at her son. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-201.jpg|Future Chi-Chi sees her father 12 years later after Goku die. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-203.jpg|Future Chi-Chi asking her father if her only son is alright as she is worry. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-205.jpg|"What I am going to do. There's no talking to him". Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-206.jpg|Future Chi-Chi decides to look at her family photo. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-207.jpg|Future Chi-Chi about to pick up her family photo as her father reassures her that everything will be alright. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-208.jpg|"I don't know what I do If I ever lost him Dad, he's all I have left oh Goku" (English version). Category:Characters Category:Females